Chasing Pavement
by romance in the rain
Summary: OTH/SPN XOver. Saley/Rean. Give it a shot, you may enjoy it. Your only suppose to have one tragedy in life. The residents of Tree Hill have experienced three. One question remains throughout the whole ordeal, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Story jumps time for the first five chapters. It covers an overall of about three or four months before the story kicks off. If you can deal with the slow pace then I promise you won't be disappointed with this story.**

**_Rating: _**_R/M_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not One Tree Hill or Supernatural. The title comes from a song by Adele._

**_Warnings:_**_gruesome deaths, language, sex scenes_

**_Couples: _**_Saley (Sam/Haley) Rean (Rachel/Dean) Leyton (Lucas/Peyton_**_)_**

**_Summary: _**_Your only suppose to have one tragedy in life. The residents of Tree Hill have experienced three. The first one was the school shooting that resulted in the death of two loved residents. The second was the death of Nathan Scott on his wedding day. The third… the third is the unusual family who moved into the Tree Hill backwoods and is now terrorizing the teens by hunting and killing them. One question remains throughout the whole ordeal, who will survive?_

**Chasing Pavement – Chapter One**

Haley sat at her husbands' side; she had been sitting there for thirty long and painful days and everyday she would think back to the accident that left him in this state.

_This was supposed the happiest day of her life; she wasn't supposed to experience any more tragedy. _

_She was only eighteen, she should be happy; she shouldn't be watching her husband try to save Rachel and Cooper from the sinking limo. _

_She was vaguely aware of the sound of squealing tires __and__ the slamming of two car doors caused her to look up. _

"_Help me please." __She could barely talk from the lump that had formed in her throat and she wasn't sure how the two men could hear her_

"_What's wrong?" The taller of the two knelt down beside her and placed his jacket over her shoulders._

_"My h-husband… h-he went into t-the water… He was t-trying to save t-them..." Her words came out broken due to the sobs wracking through her body_

"_Stay here." When she gave a slight nod he followed his brother and jumped into the water._

The sound of someone tapping on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled softly at the tall brunette male standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey." He gave her a crooked smile and she couldn't help but keep her smile on her face.

"I thought the room could use some color." He said handing her a small bouquet of wild flowers.

"Thank you." She stood up and went to the bathroom to fill a cup with water to place the flowers in.

When she walked back into the room the heart monitor flat lined.

The cup fell from her hand and water splashed the bottom of her pants, she didn't notice it though then she fell.

Sam reacted quickly and caught Haley before she hit the ground; he placed one arm under knees and the other under her shoulders.

He picked her up and carried her into the hallway. "I need a doctor!"

**Chasing Pavement**

The funeral was the following week, it was a sunny day and rather warm.

Tree Hill had been having a cold winter and it was surprising to Haley that the day was warm.

The warmth of the sun was welcomed though, it was like the sun was warming her up and taking away the numbness inside of her.

Sam sat to her right and Rachel sat on her left, at some point during the ceremony she had somehow grabbed both of their hands and was holding on for dear life. Neither one of them seemed to mind it though.

_"Haley…" Rachel walked into Nathan's room. "I… I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She hung her head so Haley wouldn't see her tears. "I wish I could take it all back, I really do."_

_Haley stood up and slowly made her way over to Rachel. _

_It was hard for her to walk due to the uncontrollable sobbing she was doing; once she reached Rachel she pulled the taller red head into a hug._

_Rachel, slightly confused, just held onto Haley __tightly and__ stroked the smaller girls hair in an attempt to calm her down. _

Haley flashed her twentieth fake smile for the day.

She was being polite and thanking everyone who showed up at the Scott house but all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"I'm so sorry for your loss dear." Some older blonde woman smiled sympathetically at her, she felt like screaming but smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me." Suddenly someone's hand was on her lower back; she looked up and gave a sigh of relief. Sam had come to her rescue. "It's been a terribly long day and Haley should really get some rest."

"Oh of course." The woman walked away.

"Thank you." Haley followed Sam into the kitchen where Dean and Rachel were standing.

"How are you holding up?" Rachel was instantly at Haley's side.

The two girls had become extremely close since the accident, not wanting to live alone Haley had moved in with Rachel after Nathan had passed away.

"Not so great." In the safety of the kitchen and the company of the girl she had become so close to and the men who helped her out she let her tears fall.

At first they were silent tears that she could control but they quickly became heavier, she fell to her knees trying to hold herself together as the sobs shook her frail body violently.

Sam quickly picked her up and headed towards the back door, Rachel opened it and led him to the car. She opened the back door of the Impala and helped him get in with her then she climbed into the passenger seat as Dean got into the drivers and started the car.

By the time they reached Rachel's house Haley was asleep in Sam's lap, her head was buried in the crook of his neck and she had a death grip on his shirt.

With the help of Rachel and Dean he managed to get out of the car while holding her without waking her up.

He carried her up to the bedroom and lay down on the bed with her, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

She hadn't gotten much sleep in the past month, while Nathan was in the hospital she would only go home to shower and change clothes and she slept in the uncomfortable chairs in his room whenever she could find the time.

From what Rachel had told him she hadn't been sleeping much the past week either. She would lie in bed and cry for several hours before sleep would finally come, even then she would wake up only a few short hours later because of a nightmare.

He looked down at the young woman in his arms and smiled at how cute she looked while she was sleeping.

Her lips were parted slightly and every so often her nose would twitch. She was mumbling softly in her sleep but it was too soft for him to make out what it was.

He sighed and inwardly cursed himself.

He was falling for the broken girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter jumps time, as will the next one. After that the time level will stay the same. Hopefully you guys don't mind this chapter. I'm not a Naley fan but I don't want to offend any of the Naley fans who might possibly be reading this.**_

**Chasing Pavement – Chapter Two **

A lot can happen in two months. You can realize your dream. You can come to terms with a death of a loved one. You can lose old friends and make new ones. You can fall in love.

Haley found her real dream in writing.

She came to terms with Nathans death; this wouldn't have been possible without the help of Sam and Rachel however.

She lost her old friends but this was more of her own doing than anything though. She pushed everyone away because they reminded her of Nathan.

She made a new friend.

In the last two months Rachel Gattina had become her best friend. Rachel took care of her when she needed someone and she was someone who understood what she was going through.

The red head had lost her older sister when she was only fifteen. She was able to help Haley to a point because of this.

She fell in love.

She didn't mean to but how do you fight destiny? She fell in love with Sam.

**CP**

Haley sat on Rachel's front porch watching the rain drizzle down, she sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. She felt as if the sky was crying for her.

She wanted to cry but she was out of tears.

She looked up at the slamming of the front door and offered a small smile to Rachel.

"Cut the crap, what's wrong?" Haley's smile grew a little. This was what she loved about Rachel; she never acted like Haley would break if she did or said the wrong thing.

"They're leaving tonight." She stood up and walked to the other end of the porch before Rachel could respond.

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran out into the rain, running into the woods behind Rachel's house, not caring where she ended up.

She wanted to escape the pain or to be able to push away all the pain inside of her.

She was tired of hurting and being hurt.

She was tired of loving and having that love ripped away from her.

She was just tired.

**CP**

Rachel gave Haley a ten-minute head start before following her into the woods.

She knew that Haley needed some space to let everything out but she also knew that she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She found Haley sitting in a clearing not far from the house; she sat down on the fallen log beside the blonde.

"I'm in love with him." Haley laughed bitterly. "I'm in love with him and he's leaving." She turned away from Rachel. "Apparently I'm doomed to be alone."

"No you're not." Rachel placed a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "Nathan wasn't meant to be, Sam could be. He promised to come back." Haley scoffed. "Look, tell him how you feel tonight. At least let him know."

"Okay." Haley stood up with Rachel's help.

The two girls made their way back to the big white house they were sharing.

**CP**

Rachel stayed in the house while Haley and Sam said goodbye, Dean was in the car, giving the two some privacy.

Sam cupped Haley's face gently in his hand. "I promise I will come back to check on you." He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and gentle and full of promise.

The kiss was bittersweet.

Haley had to bit her lower lip when he pulled back to keep from confessing her true feelings to him.

He turned away and walked to the car without another word to her.

After the car pulled away she was still standing there.

She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes and didn't even try to stop them from falling.

For the second time in her short life she'd lost her heart.

She didn't feel the rain falling. She didn't feel the cold harshness of it as it beat against her skin.

She was numb.

She was numb against everything once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The song is "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson._**

**_I thought I would be nice and give you guys an update. My week is going to be pretty busy and I don't want to forget to post so I'm doing it earlier than I had orginally planned. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It has a turning point in it._**

**Chasing Pavement – Chapter Three – Hear Me**

Haley sat on the front door steps with her guitar in her lap; she'd found inspiration for a song once again. At least something good came from all the pain she was dealing with. She was able to write deeper songs.

She strummed the guitar before deciding it needed to be tuned, she made the adjustments and tested it again before smiling in satisfaction.

Rachel came outside and sat down beside Haley, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Did you finish it?"

"Yeah. Want to hear it?" Rachel nodded her head so Haley began to play her newest song.

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

**CP**

_"Haley just jump." Sam was trying hard to not laugh; Haley was stuck on the porch roof. He was unsure as to why she was up there but she had called him and told him the ladder fell and she couldn't get down._

_"No!" Haley peered over the edge then moved back. "Put the ladder back!"_

_"Haley just jump! I'll catch you."_

_"If you drop me I'll kill you!" Sam bit back a howl of laughter at her threat._

_She leaned over the edge of the roof and looked down; she took a deep breath before throwing her legs over and hanging onto the edge._

_She closed her eyes and let go holding back the urge to scream as she fell._

_As promised Sam caught her._

Sam shook away his memories and tried to concentrate on the research he was doing.

He had wanted to stay in Tree Hill with Haley more than anything. He felt a connection with her, the kind of connection he hadn't felt since… well since Jessica.

The connection he had with Jessica couldn't even compare to the one he had felt with Haley though, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He left so that Haley would stay safe.

"You really like her huh?" Dean glanced over at his younger brother before looking back at the road.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Rachel." It was a low blow, he knew it was too.

Dean actually felt guilty about the way he used Rachel for once, the hurt in the redhead's eyes when she learned it was nothing but a fling had been a sort of wake up call for Dean.

**CP**

Her lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen filling them. The soles of her feet were cut up and bleeding, it was causing her to slip, making her escape that much slower.

The girl barely fifteen was running from the screams in her home.

Someone had broken in and started to torture her family, she woke up to screaming, left her house and started racing towards town.

She tried to scream for help but no sound would come out.

She heard heavy footsteps like someone was running behind her; she slipped on a patch of wet leaves and fell to the ground.

She rolled over in time to see someone standing over her with a crow bar; she felt the pain of the impact for only a few seconds before falling into unconsciousness.

**CP**

"Is it wrong that I love him?" Haley broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over her and Rachel.

"Does it feel wrong?"

"No." Haley sighed to release some of her frustration. "It just feels like it should. Nathan has only been dead for two months. I feel like I'm betraying him."

"Haley," The redhead moved to sit beside her friend. "If it doesn't feel wrong in your heart than there is nothing wrong with it." She pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Rachel." Haley smiled at the girl who was now like a sister to her, the red head was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. She was also an amazing friend. "I'm sorry about Dean."

"Don't be." Rachel gave Haley a forced smile.

"Still, if you ever want to talk…"

"I know." She stood up and offered a hand to Haley. "It goes both ways."

Haley accepted the help with getting up. "Thanks Rach."

"Anytime Hales, anytime."

The two girls made their way to bed, not knowing about the dangers their lives were about to take on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasing Pavement – Chapter Four – I Don't Wanna Wait**

The night air was cool as Bevin walked down the deserted streets of Tree Hill.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her body to keep the chill out.

Heavy footsteps seemed to be following her so she stopped and turned to look, she tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth before she could.

Something heavy hit her over the head; she felt blood trickling down her face before she fell into the blackness.

**CP**

Haley sat straight up in bed and ran a hand through her hair, _it was just a nightmare, _she told herself. She took a deep breath before throwing the covers off of herself and getting out of the bed.

She felt her way through the dark hallway and down the stairs, she needed to get some fresh air, her nightmare had seemed so real.

In her nightmare she was in the hospital in a white gown, the stomach of the gown was covered in blood.

As she made her way down the dimly lit hallway she discovered all of her friends dead, the closer to the end of the hallway she got the worse the deaths were.

She stopped when she found Rachel's body; the redhead's wrists and throat had been slit.

She tried to scream but no sound came out. She turned around, ready to run, but stopped in her tracks, standing in front of her was Nathan holding a knife with blood dripping off of it.

When she looked down at the ground she finally found her voice and let out a bloodcurdling scream, lying at Nathan's feet were the bodies of Sam and Dean.

Haley stepped out into the cool night air and tried to forget the nightmare she had.

She sat on the steps and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of nature's nightlife soothe her.

She opened her eyes and looked out into the darkness.

She thought she had heard someone screaming but she couldn't be sure so she held her breath and tried to listen more closely.

There.

She did hear screaming.

She got up and started to walk towards the sound.

She let out a scream of her own when she felt someone touch her shoulder; she spun around and hit the person in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Damn Haley!" Rachel rubbed her abused shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain. "I called the cops, there on their way."

"So you heard it too?"

"No. I just felt like calling the cops. I was feeling a little lonely." Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde standing in front of her. "Yes I heard it too."

Haley started to walk towards the area the screaming had come from.

"What are you doing?" Rachel reached out to grab her but she moved away from the redhead.

"What if they're in danger? We can't just sit and wait for the cops."

Before Rachel could protest Haley took off running, she kept calling out to whoever had screamed, trying to get them to respond so she knew where to go.

She wasn't far into the woods when she tripped over something.

She caught herself with her hands, scraping them up. She wiped the dirt and blood on her night shorts after she picked herself up off the ground; She took a few steps when she heard another scream, this time closer.

She could see a flashlight beam somewhere in front of her so she followed it.

She let out her own scream when she got close enough to it.

Lying on the ground, covered in blood, was Bevin.

She was covered in cuts and was bleeding too much.

"Bevin!" Haley rushed forward to help the blonde when she heard the sirens of the police cars.

A group of people around them were speaking in hushed tones. She heard them say something about needing to leave.

She felt something hard hit her on the back of the head; she fell to the ground and held the spot she'd been struck in. The pain of it made her want to scream out in agony but she held her tongue, not wanting to give the group of men any reason to cause the two of them more pain.

**CP**

Rachel sat at Haley's bedside; she had been sitting there for two hours. She'd stopped crying thirty minutes ago.

The gang had showed up almost an hour ago, they were all camped out in the waiting room.

Bevin had woken up about fifteen minutes ago but no one was allowed to see her until the police could question her.

Since she stopped crying Rachel had been looking between Haley's broken body and the phone, wondering if she should call Sam or not.

She knew Haley would want to see him but she also knew she wanted it to be on his terms, not because she was in a hospital.

She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing a phone number she had typed into her phone almost every night since the boys left. She had never hit the send button though, those other times, she had always chickened out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter contains dialogue directly from One Tree Hill. It's a mixture of 1x14 and 4x9 or 4x10. I can't remember which episode exactly. _**

**_I know that I normally update this and_** Durch Den Monsun**_ at the same time but I'm still working on DDM so I'm only updating this one._**

The insistent ringing of his cell phone on the nightstand pulled Sam from his restless sleep. He picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Sam!"_ The frantic voice of Rachel came through the other end. _"There's been an accident."_

Sam sat straight up in bed. "What happened? Is Haley alright?"

"_I-I don't know."_ He heard her take a sharp intake of air. _"It's looking really bad. She isn't waking up."_ Her voice was cracking and it was getting harder to understand her. _"Why won't she wake up?"_

"We'll be there as soon as we can." He closed the phone and jumped out of bed, he pulled off the bed covers, causing them to hit the nightstand and knock the lamp off. The noise woke Dean.

"What's going on?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he took in Sam's frantic packing.

"We have to go back to Tree Hill. Haley's in the hospital."

Dean groaned and fell back into the bed. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Get up and pack or I'll leave without you."

Dean grumbled out some obscenities as he got out of the bed and started to pack.

**Chasing Pavement**

Rachel hung up the phone and looked down at the broken form that was her best friend. She gently brushed a strand of blonde hair off Haley's face and sighed, she needed to see the shorter girls hazel eyes, and she needed her best friend to wake up.

The door creaked open causing Rachel's head to shoot up.

She visibly relaxed when she saw it was only Brooke. "How is she doing?" Brooke's raspy voice startled the redhead. She could tell that the tall brunette had been crying although no traces of it were evident on her features.

"I don't know." Rachel swallowed past the lump that seemed to have permanently lodged itself in her throat. "They won't know until… until she wakes up."

Brooke walked further into the room and placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze and looked down at the redhead. "Can I have a few minutes with her?"

"Sure." Rachel stood up and placed a kiss to Haley's forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey baby." Brooke stood beside the bed; suddenly unsure she could do this. "How are you?"

She sat in the chair Rachel had been sitting in. "I need you to wake up honey." Her voice started to crack but she held herself together incase Haley could hear her. "We all need you here. Rachel needs you. She hasn't left your side since you've been here."

Brooke looked down at the floor, tears silently falling from her emerald eyes. "I need you to wake up Haley. I'm lost without you." She looked up at the small blonde's face. "I know it's hard for you but you need to come back to us. We all miss you… so much."

She blinked back her tears and shoved her hands in her pockets. "So what do you say? How 'bout you wake up now?"

**Chasing Pavement**

"Hey buddy." Lucas dropped a kiss on Haley's cheek before sitting down beside the bed. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need you to try to listen to me, okay?"

He picked up one of her delicate hands; it was cold, too cold for comfort. "You need to come back to us. Brooke isn't handling this too well. She's lost without you."

He looked down at their hands and sighed. "None of us know what to do without you. You're the glue that holds us together, you always have been."

He felt hot tears try to spill from the corners of his eyes; he refused to shed them around Haley though. He needed to be strong for his best friend; he had to have the strength no one else had.

"Haley, please wake up. I don't think I can go on without you. I don't think any of us can."

**Chasing Pavement**

Peyton stood in the doorway for several long minutes.

Or was it only seconds?

She wasn't entirely sure.

She finally stepped into the cold room that held one of her closest friends. She didn't want to be in the hospital, it brought back to many memories of her adoptive mother, Anna.

She came anyways because she needed to talk to Haley; she needed the blonde to know that she was loved and needed.

Every step she made towards the bed was taken with caution. Once she reached the blonde's bedside she eased herself into the chair beside it. "Hey, it's me. Can you hear me?"

"Never mind." She shook her head; her blonde curls bouncing with the movement. "I just came to tell you that I won't be here much. This hospital has too many bad memories for me."

She took hold of the smaller girls hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm with you Haley. I'll wait forever if I have too." And she meant it. She would wait as long as she had to for her best friend to wake up, Haley was that important to her. She just wished she was able to tell her that, she couldn't find the words too though.

Just saying she was important to her didn't seem significant enough.

Peyton turned her whole body to the door, protecting Haley, when she heard someone in the doorway; she let out a sigh of relief when she recognized Sam. She turned her attention back to Haley.

"I'll be back hon. I won't leave you here alone." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead before walking to the door, she looked at Sam as she passed him with the slightest hint of warning in her eyes.

She would wait outside the door, she wouldn't tell him that though.

She was worried about her best friend.

She would do anything in her power to protect the blonde, even if it meant facing all the pain that involved staying in this hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Today is my birthday, reviews would be wonderful presents. :)**_

Sam sat down in the chair that had been occupied only moments before by Peyton

Sam sat down in the chair that had been occupied only moments before by Peyton.

Now that he was here he was starting to wonder why he came, Haley had all the support she needed and no need for him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

He knew why he was here, he was almost certain he loved the broken blonde in front of him.

He took in her appearance. She was pale, a lot paler than when he left but he assumed that was from the loss of blood. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and there were several small cuts on her face. The palms of her hands were scrapped up but even with her body looking so broken she still looked like an angel.

An angel he wanted to make his, someone he wanted to protect from everything.

He shook his head.

He couldn't be thinking things like that about her not when he would never be able to stay with her. The only way he could assure she stayed safe was to stay away from her.

He didn't want anything going after her to get to him or his brother.

"This was a mistake." He muttered to himself.

Just as he was about to get up to leave Rachel came into the room.

"I'm so glad you came." She tried to smile at him but she couldn't, whether it was because she was too upset or because she was emotionally drained, she wasn't sure.

Sam settled back in the chair. He knew it was no use trying to leave with Rachel here, the redhead could be almost as convincing as Haley was when she wanted something.

**CP**

Peyton stood unseen in the doorway of the room.

She was watching her blonde friend, remembering a happier time between the two.

_It was the night before the wedding. Haley had been staying with her to make the wedding and the wedding night more romantic; Brooke and Lucas were on a date so it was just the two of them._

_Haley lay down on her spot of the bed beside Peyton; her mind was going crazy with thoughts._

_She was starting to wander if maybe being with Nathan wasn't what she was supposed to do with her life. What if she was meant for something else? For someone else? She loved Nathan she really did, but she wasn't sure if she loved him the same way she had the first time they married._

_Peyton watched Haley playing with her ring._

_The bright moonlight coming through the opened blinds made it easy for her to see Haley's expression clearly, her forehead was creased and she was biting her lower lip, which meant she was deep in thought._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" She rolled over on her side to face the smaller blonde beside her._

_"So my thoughts are only worth a penny." Haley made a tsk-ing noise before rolling over and facing Peyton._

_"They're worth more but I don't have that kind of money." She stuck her tongue out at her, which caused the smaller girl to giggle._

_"I'm just thinking about Nathan."_

_"That doesn't explain why you looked so deep in thought."_

_Haley sighed. "I'm just wondering if maybe one shot was all we were supposed to have, you know? What if we aren't meant to be? What if our first marriage was all we were supposed to have?"_

_Peyton thought over what Haley said for several long, agonizing minutes, trying to decide what the best advice to give her friend would be "Well…" She clicked her tongue before continuing. "If he isn't meant for you then you'll know."_

She pushed away the memory and watched the boy… man sitting at Haley's beside. She watched him, curiosity building as she discovered the love laced with the concern present his eyes every time he looked down at the girl in the bed.

Standing in the hospital doorway Peyton made a silent vow to herself.

No matter what, she would make sure Haley was happy again; she would do anything in her power to protect the blonde and see her smile for the rest of her life.

**CP**

The air was so thick she could barely breathe, she gasped for air as she tried to figure out where she was.

She was lying down and it was dark, she tried to sit up but found that something prevented her from doing so.

She started to feel around and quickly realized she was in some sort of box, possibly a coffin.

Fear started to build up in the pit of her stomach as she realized she was trapped. She started banging on the piece of heavy wood above her, hoping it would eventually open up so she could get out.

She stopped pounding on the wood and tried to calm herself hoping if she calmed down she would be able to find a way out easier.

When she quieted she could hear screaming, it was faint but she could hear it. She strained to listen closer.

When she did she realized the screaming was coming from Haley.

Dread started to course through her and she started to pound even harder on the wood.

She had to get out and help Haley.

Rachel woke up with a start. She looked around the empty waiting room and realized she was in the hospital.

She got up and quickly ran to Haley's room; she had to know the blonde was safe.

When she reached the door to Haley's room she threw it open and rushed in looking around in confusion when she was suddenly in a wooded area.

She walked around, searching for any sign of the hospital or civilization. She heard Lucas shouting out for Brooke and Peyton and ran towards his voice.

When she reached the clearing he was in she started to shout his name to get his attention, before she was able to however someone jumped out from the wooded area and attacked Lucas, shoving a blade deep into his chest.

She let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the ground.

Her eyes fluttered opened.

She looked up from her spot on the floor and saw the concerned faces of her friends, relief flooded through her as she realized she was safe.

She got up with the help of Lucas and ran out of the room.

She knew she was safe but she still needed to know that Haley was.

She threw open the door.

She heard Dean and Sam mention something about a crossroads deal, apparently Sam wanted to make one but Dean was dead set against it.

They stopped talking when they noticed her.

She all but jumped on Haley's bed and started to check the blonde over, once she was certain she broke down into a fit of tears.

The guys came over and tried to get her to tell them what had happened.

She attempted to tell them about her nightmare but they couldn't understand her through her near hysterics.

Dean finally managed to get her calm enough to untangle her from Haley's unconscious form and pull her into his arms.

He carried her out of the room and into an empty waiting room where he could get the story from her.

**CP**

Haley's eyes fluttered open as soon as Rachel was no longer at her side.

It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened and realize where she was; after everything came back to her she became frantic with worry.

Rachel's near hysterics were what had caused her to come back, she wasn't sure what was going but she knew Rachel needed her.

Something was happening to the redhead and she needed to protect her.

She looked around the brightly lit white room for Rachel. She was so filled with worry she barely took notice of Sam sitting there.

When she couldn't find Rachel she tried to sit up but found she was being held down with wires connected to her body.

She had no energy, who would after being in a near coma? She was running on pure adrenaline as she pulled the wires from her body, even as Sam tried to stop her.

"Haley, you're weak. You need to stay in bed." Sam tried to soothe her back into lying down, she, however, was having none of that.

"Rachel needs me." She managed to get herself unhooked and out of the bed. After a couple of shaky steps she fell to the ground. "Damn it!" She couldn't pull herself back up; her burst of adrenaline had worn off.

Sam quickly rushed to pick her up and place her back on the bed. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Everything's sore." She looked up at him, using her doe eyes against him. "I need to see Rachel."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm so, so sorry I made you guys wait so long. I have tons of reasons but I still feel terrible. I should get the rest of the chapters up faster._**

"You can't make a deal to save her." Dean closed to the door the room after he stepped in to keep their conversation private.

"I wasn't thinking about it."

"Yes you were." Dean sat down on the opposite side from Sam by Haley's side. "She would have to die for a deal to work."

"I know that Dean." Sam leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't thinking about making a deal." He tried once more to deny it, he knew Dean didn't believe him, hell he wouldn't believe himself if he were Dean either.

Rachel came into the room, ending their conversation.

She jumped onto Haley's bed with so much force Sam was afraid she would break the already wrecked girl. The redhead started crying and saying things about protection and how sorry she was.

The boys tried to get her to tell them what was wrong but she couldn't form a coherent sentence, finally Dean managed to pull the redhead off of Haley and carry her out of the room.

**CP**

Dean pulled Rachel into an empty waiting room and sat her down in a chair.

He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a cup of water for her.

She took the water and mumbled a thank you, the two of them sat in silence for a while, giving Rachel time to calm down.

"It felt so real." She ran a hand through her hair, tugging on it. "I could hear her screaming but I couldn't get to her. I couldn't save her."

"It was just a dream Rachel." Dean placed a hand on her knee, trying to give her some form of comfort. "She's fine."

"She's all I have." She pulled on the hem of her shirt, on the verge of another breakdown "Without her I have no reason to be here, I have no reason to continue on."

"Rachel," Dean urged, trying to get the redhead to look at him. "She isn't all that you have. She's just the main part of your life. You can continue on without her if you have to."

She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "No! That isn't true. She is all I have. My parents send me to whatever school will take me. I never see them, I never hear from them." She stood up and started pacing in front of the chair. "No one else at this school will give me a chance; they already have their opinion of me." She looked at him for several long seconds before pulling her gaze away. "I have nothing but Haley."

Before he was able to respond Sam came through the door. "Haley's awake, she keeps asking for you."

**CP**

Rachel crawled into the bed beside Haley.

The blonde girl just wrapped her arms around her best friend and tried to soothe her the best she could.

"I get attacked and you need comforting. You're a piece of work, you know that?" Haley smiled softly at the redhead in her arms.

Rachel gave a small giggle and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be honey." She brushed a strand of hair out of Rachel's face. "I'll always be there for you, no matter how hurt I am."

Rachel laid her head back down on Haley's shoulder and the blonde played with the redheads hair, soothing her into sleep. She could tell that she needed it; the dark circles under her eyes were evidence enough.

Sam came back into the room a short while later to check on the girls.

Haley motioned for him to stay quiet as he sat down in the chair he had occupied earlier.

"The doctors are going to have to check you over."

"They can wait." Truth was she wasn't planning on sticking around the hospital long enough for the doctors to check on her.

She was going to let Rachel get the sleep she needed then she was breaking. She was starting to feel anxious being inside the hospital already.

"How is she doing?"

"She's been better." She looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Brooke and Dean stood in the doorway.

Brooke was holding a duffel bag and appeared to be silently arguing with Dean.

Haley glared at Dean when he looked at her. "Leave. Come back when Rachel isn't around me. We need to talk." The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Dean left, fearing what the small blonde could do, as he passed Peyton his worry grew slightly.

He was worried that the girls in this town could easily take him; they all seemed fiercer than any demon he had ever met when they were protecting one of their own.

"I brought you some clothes." Brooke tried to give Haley a smile but it fell quickly.

"There's still room on the bed Tigger." Haley smiled warmly at the brunette.

She regretted pushing everyone away after the funeral; she couldn't handle their sympathetic looks though.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm fine." She walked into the room and gave Haley a hug, she whispered in the blonde's ear so only she would hear. "Let me know when you want to break out."

Haley smiled as Brooke pulled away. "You got it." She motioned to Rachel. "When she wakes up."

"Okay." Brooke gave her a dimpled smile. "Glad to know I'm still good for some things." She then turned to Sam. "Speaking of, we need to talk later."

"About what…?" Sam looked up at the brunette skeptically; she had a determined look in her eyes.

He had an idea of what the talk was about but he was hoping it would be anything but.

"You know what." Peyton spoke from the doorway.

"Guys…" Haley looked between the two girls, a warning tone in her voice.

"Hales…" Brooke mocked.

"Peyton!" Peyton said in a giddy voice from the doorway, which caused all three girls to break into a fit laughter, which thankfully didn't wake up Rachel.

"Fine. We'll take it easy." Brooke said as she skipped towards the door. "I can't promise Lucas will though."

Both Brooke and Haley looked at Peyton. "What? I can't do anything about his reaction."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Sam spoke up now that he had a chance between the girls' playful banter.

"You'll find out soon enough." Brooke winked at Haley before leaving the room.

"Welcome back Hales."

"Thanks Peyt." The two girls shared a smile.

It looked like no one blamed Haley for pushing them away during her darkest days and for that she was thankful.


End file.
